Here's to the Zeros
by animerainbow924
Summary: Modern highschool AU of TLC. This fanfic includes mass amounts of fluff from all of your favorite TLC ships. Mainly told from Cinder and Kai's point of views. Read to find out what hilarity goes on within our beloved character's lives in highschool.
1. Chapter 1

**Cinder's POV:**

 **Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.** I slammed my hand on the snooze button of my alarm clock. It was 6 am. _'Why am I up this early again? '_ I questioned myself. Oh yeah, it's the first day at my new highschool, Luna high.

I drag my tired body out of bed and into the kitchen. _'Time to make breakfast. How about pancakes and bacon? That will make the witches happy right?'_ I think to myself. Grabbing a pan, the pancake batter, and bacon, I turn on the stove.

I walk over to our stereo system and turn it on, cranking the volume up to 65% as I hear "Celebrity Status" by Marianas Trench start to play.

As I walk back over to the kitchen, Peony walks out of her room and starts dancing. I decide to join her as breakfast cooks and "Here's to the Zeros" begins to play. We dance and spin each other around the small living room, enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Pea, can you do me a favor and wake up Adri and Pearl while I finish cooking?" I ask my younger step sister and only friend, Peony. "Sure thing, Cinder," she replies as she rushes down the hall to wake up my older step sister and step mother.

As I set the table with food, Peony returns with Pearl and Adri. I greet them and walk to my room to get ready. I decide to wear my usual outfit today which consists of a black tank top, army green denim jacket, cargo pants, and black converse. I top it all off with a messy ponytail and walk out of my room.

On my way out, I grab some bacon, my lunch from the fridge, and my backpack. As I walk down to the parking garage, I can't help but get nervous. After all, no one seemed to like me at my old school so why would they like me here?

I start my car and head off down the street in the direction of my school.

Within 5 minutes, I'm pulling my car into my parking space and walking to the front doors. Teens flood the lawn in front of LHS doing whatever they want.

I pushed open the doors to the massive school, schedule in hand. While walking up to my locker, I caught a glimpse of unruly Raven hair and before I knew it, I had been knocked to the ground, my books and papers scattering around me.

Before I could get a few choice words out, the person who knocked me down was reaching for my hand and pulling me back onto my feet. I looked up to the clumsy teen that had caused me to plummet to the ground.

He flashed me a toothy smile, his hand rubbing the crook of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I really need to watch where I'm going. I'm Kai." he said, extending his hand towards mine. I shook his hand and introduced myself. "Cinder. " I said and started to gather my things off of the floor.

Kai crouched down beside me, helping me gather my things. "So... Are you new to the school?" he inquired, attempting at making small talk and failing miserably. "Yeah, today's my first day," I replied while putting the last of my belongings in my bag.

He stood up beside me and followed me to my locker. "If you want me to show you around the school I can. Think of it as an apology for plowing into you earlier." I pondered his offer for a second. "Hmm... I already took a tour of the school," I saw a tinge of sadness in Kai's face, " **but,** you _can_ walk me to my classes if you feel the need to," I replied nonchalantly.

As soon as the words left mouth, he grabbed my arm and rushed me to first period. Turns out that we have the same schedule so I guess I won't be completely alone and alienated.

I plopped down in a chair next to Kai and waited for our world history teacher to arrive. Just as the bell rang, a girl with scarlet hair plopped down in the seat to the left of me.

She pulled out a black and red notebook from her bag. In pitch black ink was the neatly written word "Scarlet". _'So that must be her name.'_ I thought to myself.

Mr. Torin, our world history teacher, walked into the room and stood in front of his desk. "Good morning class. As a few of you may have noticed, we have a new student. Why don't you come up and introduce yourself Miss Linh?" he announced.

Hesitantly, I made my way up to the front of the class, pulling the sleeves of my jacket down a little more, a bad habit of mine since I had to have a large gash in my wrist stitched shut from a childhood accident. "Hi! My name is Linh Cinder. I just moved from the western Commonwealth. I can't wait get to know all of you!" I said as I rushed back to my seat.

"Not one to talk, are you?"

"Oh shush!" I whisper-yelled at Kai while giving a small jab in the arm.

Before I knew it, the school day was over. I guess I won't be totally hated after all. I mean if Scarlet, Winter, Jacin, Thorne, Kai, and Wolf all came to sit with me at lunch, that doesn't mean I'm as bad as Adri and Pearl say I am, right?


	2. Chapter 2: Get Me Out?

**Kai's POV:**

 _'Another miserable day at school. I wonder what he'll they'll put us through this year?'_ I think to myself as I slide out of bed.

When I was younger, I taught myself to believe that school was where I had the chance to be free and not be thought of as the heir of one of the biggest companies in the Eastern Common Wealth. Now that I'm older I've to terms with knowing that will _never_ be the case.

Groggily, I make my way downstairs into the kitchen. My father greets me as he opens the front door, surely on his way to visit my mother in the hospital before heading to the office to work long hours _yet again_. How many times has he done that in the last two weeks? I recall at _least_ 8 times, probably more than that.

I take my time making a nice breakfast and head upstairs to continue getting ready for my first day back to hell... I mean school *shudder*. I find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, not really caring about my appearance. It's always the same people at school, of course with the occasional new student who was just like the others, throwing themselves at people left and right. What happened to people actually _having some dignity_.

As I finish my daily routine, I grab my backpack and car keys and with that, I'm out the door. I hop into my car and plug in my Ipod. "It's Over When It's Over" , my current favorite song by Falling In Reverse, begins to play. By the time the song reaches the end, I have arrived at school. I take my belongings out of my car and head inside.

Of course within the first five minutes of my arrival I'm running to escape Levana, _yet again_. I swear to Luna, she is the **most annoying girl you will ever meet.** As I'm running in search of the safety of a classroom, I see a glint of brown hair and suddenly, papers are flying everywhere.

I see a girl with mousy hair tied in a messy ponytail sprawled out on the ground. Before I even realize what I'm doing, I extend my hand towards hers and help her off the floor. "Sorry about that. I really need to watch where I'm going, don't I? I'm Kai." I say flashing her my signature smile and extending my free hand while the other rubs at the crook of my neck sheepishly, embarrassed with myself. All of this trouble to escape a foolish girl.

"Cinder." she said as she began tot gather her things. I knelt down beside her and assisted her in cleaning up the mess I so _stupidly_ caused. "So Cinder...are you new to the school?" I inquired. I was attempting small talk... but was failing _miserably,_ but I was also genuinely curious. I don't believe I had seen her around the school, but I can never be sure considering that Levana was up in my face 24/7 leading to the fact that I never really had the chance to interact with others very often; **especially females.**

"Yeah, today's actually my first day." she replied while putting the rest of her belongings in her bag. I didn't want our conversation to end so I followed her to her locker. For some reason she was just so... _intriguing, different,_ and _captivating._ "If you want me to show you around the school I can. Think of it as an apology for plowing into you earlier." I state, and for some odd reason I desperately want her to take me up on the offer.

We stood in silence for what seemed to be _hours,_ but in reality was only a few brief seconds. Suddenly, she spoke. "Hmm... I already took a tour of the school," she started, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness rush through my body, " **but** , you _can_ walk me to my classes if you feel the need to." and with that, I rushed her to first period.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. What would've been a hellish day for me actually felt like one of the best days of my life. On the ride home, I couldn't keep my mind off Cinder. The way she laughed, that beautiful smile, and the slight sway of her hips when she walked. Not only was she drop dead gorgeous, but she was one of the most intelligent and kind people I have ever met, two traits that don't often come together in one package.

When I returned home, I had had enough of not being in contact with her, so I decided it was finally time to comm her, maybe even make plans for the weekend with the others. Maybe go to the movies, mall, or best yet, the beach. Seeing Cinder in a swimsuit just might be the most adorable thing I will ever see. I could tell that becoming friends with Cinder was going to take some major self control, but when the time comes and all the puzzle pieces fit, we may just become more...

 **A/N:**

 **So this chapter was supposed to be partially based on the song Get Me Out by Falling In Reverse (anyone else listen to them? Nope? I'm the only one? Ok then :(). I'm going to try to get a chapter up every other day but that all depends on my rehearsal schedule for some extra choir and band stuff :/ I promise that I will** _ **not**_ **abandon the story whatsoever though I may just fall behind. Anyways... Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and if you have any story ideas. Later on I may include a few OC's so if you want to have yours included when the time comes, don't be afraid to ask. Just a reminder that the characters and anything besides the ideas for the story belong to Marissa Meyer as for the song, Falling In Reverse. See ya later lovelies ^ _^**

~animerainbow924 P.S. Go check out more of the story on my wattpad, kaiderandanime02. I have 5 chapters up there and I'm working on transitioning them over here


End file.
